This invention relates to a lawn sprinkler accessory enabling the automatic addition of a lawn treatment material, such as fertilizer, herbicide or insecticide, to the water being sprinkled on the lawn.
The present invention is particularly advantageous for use with a lawn sprinkler system having in-ground conduits leading from a water supply to sprinkler heads at different locations on the lawn. However, it may be used as well with a sprinkler system having just a garden hose leading from the water supply to an on-the-ground sprinkler or a hand-held nozzle on the hose itself.
In accordance with this invention, a sprinkler accessory is provided for connection between a conventional source of water under pressure, such as a municipal water system or a well from which water is pumped, and the user""s lawn sprinkler system. A supply of the chosen lawn treatment material is placed in the accessory. The supply water in passing through the accessory to the sprinkler system gradually dissolves the treatment material and entrains it, so that the treatment material is contained in the water being sprayed on the lawn.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a novel and advantageous lawn sprinkler accessory for adding a lawn treatment material to the water being sprinkled on the lawn.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawing.